Les Phantom
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: Just another dreary day for Gray, who happens to have the unlucky chore of watching Mary's Book Tower all by his lonesome. But in the middle of a hot summer afternoon, he finds that he is not alone...and that this person holds a deadly secret...
1. Les Reserver Tour

_A/N_

_Hello, and welcome to my newest Harvest Moon chapter story. It will be as long as I want it, as I the author have most say in the matter. Anyway, enough with the blabbing, I still know that whoever might be reading this probably doesn't know French, so I will have at the end of each chapter what the name of the chapter is and etch. Just so you guys know this is a Grey/OC (Original Character) ficlet. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this. _

_I will explain all at the end of this chapter. Thank you!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_

**Les Phantom **

**Act One: Les Réserver Tour**

_July 21rst 1927 _

_Dear Diary, _

_2:38 P.M._

_It is raining today…I pity those poor desolate souls that have to brave such dreary weather in order to get to their homes. At least I am where I belong, here, writing, sitting comfortably on my favorite cushion, pouring out my soul to my journal. Today has been rather dull, actually, despite the downpour of water, I half expected the ever obnoxious Farmer Joseph and Duke to come and visit. We do so love to chat and exchange ghost stories on dark days such as this. Still I sit here writing and nobody dares to show. It is almost too quiet…I feel as if an unbearable weight is being brought down upon me with such crushing force as if it will break me in half. Of course, that is paranoia for you. I am just uncomfortable with such silence. _

_Still, I can't shake off this feeling like something is going to happen._

_I will write more lately if anything of consequence happens today. _

_Until then I will go and read a book, there must be something to read in this dusty old library. _

_My entire love-Camellia Stronghold_

An empty day, an empty sky…filled with empty hours and empty moments. The quiet still town was at its peak of stillness, the overbearing heat weighing down upon the parched cobblestones. Still, despite the hour's dreary appearance, Grey had a chore that needed to be accomplished. Mary had begged and pleaded with him that while she was away for a gay outing to the far off and bustling city with the local farmer, that he should watch the book tower while she was out on her adventure. Seeing that he had no other choice, lest he disappoint his best friend, he complied. Still, today, he really didn't feel like sitting around in a hot and sticky library, babysitting some non-existing visitors. So here he was now, sitting rather dejectedly on the staircase, chin resting in his palm, two or three beads of sweat adorning his forehead. Feeling totally restless but at a complete and utter loss at what he should do, he just sat…until a muffled thump was heard from the second story. He sighed, he had taken care of so many mice up there, and it wasn't even funny, now they were beginning to make him aggravated.

Shuffling his way up the creaky staircase he thought he felt a slightly chilly wind pass by.

"That was weird…"

He found himself muttering to no one in particular. Peering over at a couple of boxes in the corner, he thought he saw some kind of shadow darting swiftly across the room. Severely freaked out, he stood there completely frozen to the spot; this was defiantly not a mouse...

A rising of goose bumps erupted from the pale skin on his arm. Some conjured from a slight restlessness. The main reason for their appearance was a slight chilly draft coming from a dusty and unused portion of a storage room on the far left. Another dull sound was heard and a shadow moved around in between the boxes of unused books. He squinted his eyes and stared at the empty darkness in the spare room. Suppressing a shudder, he walked towards the room with bold movements. Well, whatever was in there shouldn't be…it would have to be taken care of sooner or later and he didn't really feel like procrastinating another day. So squaring his shoulders, he flipped the light switch with a flick of his wrist. A cry of surprise resounded from his lips, and his hands shook fiercely, as his eyes stared at the sight before him.

"Who are you?" He questioned, a small tremor accompanying his voice.

Alas. A blonde headed girl sat cross legged on one of the larger card board boxes, a thin red book nestled in her lap. A white blouse covered her top half, while a light green skirt flowed down to her feet. She was wearing black Mary Janes….with slight heels.

She stared at him for a few lilting seconds and opened her book, occasionally flipping a page. It was completely obvious that she was ignoring him.

Gray huffed, and rolled his eyes. This girl was getting on his nerves, why was she blatantly overlooking him when she could clearly hear his question? Oh well, one more try couldn't hurt, he would make her listen to him.

"…I Said…WHO ARE YOU?" He shut his mouth after practically screaming at her. Geez! Him and his burning temper…it really needed to be cooled down and stuffed in an ice-box.

The head jerking sound of a book being snapped shut was heard, echoing off the dusty walls in the tiny space. She stood up, brushed some non-existent dirt off of her skirt, and glared at him with an intensity that managed to rival his own unique raging temper. Then the unexpected happened…well…mostly unexpected. She spoke, in a quiet menacing tone, a thread of anger could be found in her voice if listened to well enough.

"What do you want?" She said, walking closer to him, red book still grasped in her tiny and pale hand.

Managing to stand his ground, he pointed at her accusingly and glared at her, challenging her to do her worst.

"How did you get in here without using the front door?"

She chuckled, a quiet raspy laugh, which tickled ones skin and caught ones breath in their throat. Then she walked closer to him, and barely scraped the seam on his shirt before moving a couple feet away, smiling all the way, and green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I have been here long before you have even been thought of."

A sudden draft of cold air attacked him, seemingly coming from her direction. She laughed again, daintily covering her mouth with her hand, Eyelids half closed in amusement.

"You felt that?"

He could only numbly nod his head back and forth; his lips seemed to become frozen and paralyzed, fingers twitching in what seemed to be anxiety.

She walked closer to him and touched his shirt again, almost as if she was reassuring herself that he was really there.

She muttered to herself and then stared at him directly in the eyes. Then in a soft voice, she spoke once more, mostly to him, some of it to herself.

"So…you really can see me…or can you just see a shadow?"

His body shifted, to the other foot, while he placed both of his hands on his hips in a stuffy manner.

"I can quite assure you, that whoever you are I can see you quite clearly. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to anyway…"

She frowned for a bit and then sat on one of the vacant chairs, motioning with the hand that wasn't touching her face for him to sit in the other one right across from hers.

Still looking at her, he sat, not all very aware of what was happening or why she was asking him if he could see her or not. Well, sooner or later he would find out why she was sitting in the spare room, reading a strange red book.

She mover her head towards him and heaved a sigh, absentmindedly rubbing her two hands together.

Expectantly looking at her, he readily decided that she was not willing to talk to him as of the moment. So he would have to start up the conversation….as always.

"So…why do you ask me if I can or cannot see you?"

She grasped the mysterious red book in her hands and looked at the floor, the muscles in her face tensing ever so slightly.

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

Growling deep in his throat, he managed to overcome the rising frustration and stop himself mid moment from screaming profanities at no one in particular.

"Why would I ask if I did not wish to know?"

She seemed used to this sort of temper and just brushed it off with a simple wave of her hand a rustle of her skirt.

"I just thought it would be more polite to ask before spewing all of my personal information to a complete and unknown stranger."

Ice blue eyes unblinking he just sat there, clenching sweaty fists.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, please do tell me why you are in here."

She smirked, and her already deep green eyes grew a tint darker.

"Okay…don't tell anyone though…it's our little secret…not that anyone would believe you anyway…"

Groaning in a rather impatient manner he said in agitated tones.

"Just tell me okay…"

"Okay, what's your name?"

A sigh was heard.

"Gray…"

"Okay…Gray…I'm going to ask you a question, and you are going to answer correctly."

Dumb silence evoked the quiet room.

"Okay…ask away…"

"Okay then, here it comes."

She smiled at him before returning to her usual blank face, fingers now restless in her lap, book having fallen on the hard wooden floor.

"Gray, do you believe in ghosts?"

He looked at her before laughing slightly.

"Maybe…why…?"

A wave of seriousness washed over the two.

"Because…Gray…I'm dead…"

He stared at her before closing his mouth, which happened to be open in a dead serious awe.

"What? How…could you be…you know?"

She stood up and walked closer, he noticed that she had brought the book along with her, and on the front there were plain bold letters, printed in fine gold ink, Journal.

She touched his head and a chilled feeling ran down his spine and into his stomach, a flighty feeling in his head.

"Gray…I think…I think I was killed…"

To be continued in chapter two

_An Excerpt from Chapter Two- _

"_I think I was killed…" He stared before breathing heavily, hands shaking in fear and…something else, something completely indescribable. This girl had been murdered…and she was dead. He rapidly shook his head, he was talking to a ghost…this was…odd, a very odd and surprising occurrence. _

"_Do you remember how you were killed?"_

_She looked down and practically shoved the book in his face._

"_I read through this whole thing, it doesn't say anything at all…not that I would, remember, how am I supposed to write in a journal if I'm dead? I don't even know if it is mine…"_

_His face remained blank as he stood up just to collapse in his seat. What a day… here he was, talking to a dead person while trying to solve an unknown murder mystery. _

_What more could happen? _

"_Lot's more could happen to you Gray…"_

_Great, she could read minds too? Nice…_

_A/N_

_And thus this story is born. I am so exited, really, this idea has been glued in my mind since January, but I have had no idea what to write on paper. You know, you suddenly get this mind blowing idea; just to find out it's not as easy to write it all down on paper. _

_But now, my fingers are just bursting with words to type down. Anyway, I promised I would explain at the beginning of the chapter so I will keep my promise. _

_Les Phantom: Pretty easy to figure out, basically means, "The Ghost" in French. _

_Les Réserver Tour: the Book Tower or at least that is what my translator said it meant. If it doesn't, by all means let me know. chuckles_

_Okay, questions that might be frequently asked. _

_This story is based in the early nineteen hundreds. The diary entry you read at the beginning is twenty years __before __Gray is born. Don't worry; everything will become clearer as you read on. Just trust me with this. For those hopeless romantics, this will have romance so do not fret, this is just the first chapter. _

_I will try and update soon!_

_Thank-you for reading, and feel free to review, I could always use some more open opinions. _

_Kisa-chan-2006_


	2. Voir clair dans

_Disclaimer: Yes, I own…nothing! All is copy write to Natsume, bless their souls! _

_A/N_

_Hello and the second chapter has arrived in a spectacular amount of time. I must say, you faithful reviewers have given me so much more ideas! I am forever thankful to you. I know now more then ever, that I really will finish this story! Very big thanks to:_

_Momo-chan-12: Thank you so much, I am so happy that you are enjoying it. And it was only the first chapter! Have a harvest Moon plushy! _

_Like red on a rose: Yeah, I bet your translator is right, because Tour means to Turn. But thank you for saying mine sounded cool. I really need to get a better translator though…lol Have a Harvest Moon Plushy!_

_Pink-Cat-Mint-Flower: Thank you, I'm glad that it was original. I tried to make it original, so I'm glad that it was! I'm glad you liked that line. Have a Harvest Moon Plushy! _

_King Of Apple Pie: Heehee, I'm happy that you think that. That is actually kind of what I intended...Creepy, don't worry, it has so many more lovely plot twists coming...it scares me...but still, no evil posessions in this one...sorry...Have a Harvest Moon plushy!_

_completeOrDIE: Well, I have played that game, because my friend owns it...but i've never beaten it or anything. In fact, I didn't even think once about that game when writing the story. but, it is not going to be like the game. You'll see! I will surprise everyone! Mwa HaHa! Have a Harvest Moon plushy!_

_Thank you all, I love you!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_

**Les Phantom**

**Act Two: Voir clair dans**

_July 22__nd__ 1927_

_Dear diary,_

_3:54 P.M. _

_The sun is shining brightly today, and all traces of yesterday's anger have faded away into a void of nothingness._

_As the pages of this journal have plainly proven to ones eyes, nothing of severe excitement has happened since yesterday's queer event. I shall now proceed to excitedly tell you this precious piece of information. After I had settled down to a nice piping hot cup of tea and my favorite book in tow, my instincts told me to check the front door. I put it off and let the repeating thought linger for a few quiet moments in my head before finally surrendering to its pleas. As I walked down the staircase, my eyes took a sweeping glance around the room and alarmingly found that I, in fact, had not been alone after all! It was all quite a mystery to me how this cloaked stranger had somehow managed to hide his very presence from me. But even though I had not been aware, it was quite obvious from the look of his rumpled clothes soaked in mid-afternoon rain that he had only appeared a few minutes ago. Then he apologized and quickly explained that the weather had been quite harsh and he had been seeking shelter. In which explained his sudden appearance. Two hours later, he left with a wave goodbye and a silent peck on my hand. Now that I think about it…he did give me his name…Cyprus Ulithian. Such an odd name, though in my complete opinion, is very fitting considering his oddly proportioned properties. It doesn't sound like any name I think I have ever heard…maybe a foreigner perhaps…_

_Now that I have spoke enough about yesterday, I will write a few more lines about today. At five-o-clock Cyprus shall be coming to visit, he says he should very much like to participate in reading some of the latest novels with me. Though something deep inside my mind whispers alarms, I cannot but help feel excitement welling up. I will record everything about my experiences later in the evening, or early morning tomorrow. Now I shall amuse myself with a book of poetry until the expected time arrives. _

_My entire Love- Camellia Stronghold_

"I think I was killed…" He stared before breathing heavily, hands shaking in fear and…something else, something completely indescribable. This girl had been murdered…and she was dead. He rapidly shook his head, he was talking to a ghost…this was…odd, a very odd and surprising occurrence.

"Do you remember how you were killed?"

She looked down and practically shoved the book in his face.

"I read through this whole thing, it doesn't say anything at all…not that I would, remember, how am I supposed to write in a journal if I'm dead? I don't even know if it is mine…"

His face remained blank as he stood up just to collapse in his seat. What a day… here he was, talking to a dead person while trying to solve an unknown murder mystery.

What more could happen?

"A lot more could happen to you Gray…"

Great, she could read minds too? Why hadn't he thought of that? She was dead, a ghost who he could see with the naked eye, why shouldn't she be able to see a humans train of thought? It was highly probable. But still, now he would have to refrain from thinking any…angered or misrepresented thoughts when in her presence. Unless of course this was all a complete and utter dream, and he had ingested something rather strong before falling into an outlandish dreamlike state.

"Gray…I can assure you with the most efficiency my words can offer… you are not dreaming."

She put her hand on her lips and pursed them in a manner of intent and momentous thinking. Closing her eyes for a brief moment in time, a slight humming sound made its way from her throat. Staring at her for a minute or so, He decided to take the liberty to sit himself down on one of the creaky wooden chairs and think deeply about his current situation.

'_This is so completely and utterly confusing…how should I be able to see her if she's dead?"_

The girl sighed and twisted her hair around her finger absentmindedly, eyes clouded with possibly the same confusion he was feeling.

"How is it feasible that a living human would be able to see me? Nobody ever has been able to fully see me. Yes on a rare occasion they have felt another presence in the room but always nothing more than that… It is just all vastly strange…"

Silence wrapped its arms around the room, except for their soft breathing, nothing else filtered through the silence. It was then, amidst his frenzied thinking that Gray had come up with an extraordinary hypothesis.

"If I am able to see you, even though you are…you know…then maybe there is a likelihood of the other people being able to see you like I can."

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"You think so?"

He offered a responsive smile all the while holding up his hand.

"My theory has not yet been proven right, nor has it been proven faulty either. We must find out!"

"I suppose we shall… but who should be able to see me?" she said, suddenly looking a small percentage uncertain.

He moved to the staircase, floor boards creaking slightly as he did so. She walked, or rather, floated quite effortlessly over to his side, and both descended the staircase, adrift in concentrated train of thought. Reaching the front door, he opened it for her, while she evoked a smug smirk and walked thought the door that was closed. Sighing he walked outside, eyes assaulted by the sudden burst of light. She stood on the sun parched cobble-stone road in all-embracing awe, unable to take her eyes off of the towns buildings.

"Oh my goodness…It feels like it has been forever since I have been outside, lest caught sight of this town…"

They started walking down the street.

"Shall we go visit the flower shop first?"

Her mouth still open, she looked around with ample eyes, gawking at the scenery.

"Sure…"

So as they walked, he pointed this way and that, occasionally looking back at her over his shoulder and offering a slight smile.

"How long has it been since you have last caught sight of this town?"

"I sincerely do not have an exact date…I would have to estimate over…the span of…twenty years. Why? Do tell, has anything changed since I have been gone?"

A sigh was cast from his lips, a sigh that some things had changed all too much since she had been gone.

"Yes…I would have to say, many things have changed. The Second World War is over, but it has left us with poverty and many other casualties to face. But somehow, we always manage to pull through. Still, the fatalities of the Second World War have been a sheer disaster. Homeless children, poor budgets, it is nearly impossible to find quality food at the stores any more."

She stared, dull eyed at him, her eyes seeming to tear through his head.

"I see…another war ends, just to begin with one more…where does it all end…"

He offered a look of condolence.

"Slowly, but surely, this little town is recuperating. We have farms, even though our animals have little nutrition, and our soil is not exceptionally fertile. We always manage to pull through. With Gods will, I have utter belief we shall survive."

They walked down the street, side by side; bathing in silence, the humming of cicada's the only thing piercing the quiet nature of the town. Suddenly, a thin frail looking girl was spotted walking down the street, holding a paper bag which seemed to be filled with a small quantity of flour. Her short brunette hair was cropped close to her face, while she wore a simple blue dress and a white nurse's apron.

Gray whispered excitedly, motioning for the girl to come closer.

"That is Elli; here is our chance to see if she can see you!"

Unknown to Gray, the girl nervously wrung her hands, secretly hoping, pleading to herself that someone other than Gray would be able to see her.

Elli walked closer till she was standing directly besides Gray, clutching the paper bag in her hands.

"Hello there Gray, what a surprise seeing you here, shan't you be watching the Book Tower? Or have you decided to take a walk to relieve yourself of the stuffy air in that building? I must admit, it is a pleasant day for a walk no doubt. You might as well enjoy the fine weather while you can, it never lasts forever."

Gray responded, looking quite alarmed that she had not yet noticed the girl standing a few feet directly behind him.

"What a fancy seeing you here too Miss Elli, what are you doing on such a fine day as this?"

She smiled and held up the bag of flour.

"I Plan to make Stuart a cake for his tenth birthday. Though I have to admit, the contents are very meager in size, I shall hope that it meets to his ten year old approval…"

The girl walked closer, but Elli talked on. Not noticing, except for a cold draft of air hitting her suddenly.

"Oh my, that was a chilly draft…"

She shivered once more before waving her hand goodbye.

"I am sorry, but I must get home in order to have this cake done in time…Goodbye!"

The girl sighed and hung her head in a disappointing manner.

"Gray…can I go back to the Book tower?"

Gray nodded his head and they both walked back, looking at one another every great once in a while. It turned out that nobody could see her except for him… This was taken as a grievous matter, especially to her.

"Well, at least you are quite able to see me!" She said, "Now I won't be alone anymore…"

They walked into the library and Gray looked at the grandfather clock situated on the far left of the wall. It struck five-o-clock. It was then that he realized that he had a previous engagement with his dear friend Clifford.

"I am very sorry to leave you in such a complicated situation…but I shall have to go, you see I have to be somewhere a quarter from five…I am dreadfully sorry..."

She blinked twice and smiled.

"All is well Gray, don't worry, I have found ways to keep myself from dying of boredom for twenty years, and I think I shall be able to do it again. Promise me that you will visit tomorrow though…"

He smiled and opened the door once more.

"Yes, I promise I will visit tomorrow…but before I take my leave…you still haven't told me your name…"

She started to walk up the staircase and stopped, looking at him directly in the eye.

"I am Camellia Stronghold…and I suppose I will be seeing you tomorrow…until then Gray…"

Then she disappeared up the stairs, and he walked out, talking mostly to himself all the while.

"And I shall see you tomorrow…Camellia Stronghold…"

To be continued in chapter Three

An Excerpt from Chapter Three

_Camellia sat on one of the creaky wooden chairs, mulling over the red journal, with Gray leaning over her shoulder. _

"_You see…it is just mindless babbling… I can't make it out…"_

_Gray said, with a confused loom in his eyes._

"_I still don't see why girls think that kind of stuff…"_

_Camellia giggled._

"_I sincerely don't think men are supposed to understand this kind of stuff Gray."_

_He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and huffed._

"_Well… I still think it is rather pointless…"_

"_Let us change the matter… how do you suppose I was killed?"_

_Gray scanned the contents of the journal once more before looking into her eyes._

"_I don't know Camellia…but I promise you that I will find out."_

"_That's it!" She yelled at no one in particular. "Why don't you look through the town history and newspaper articles? We should be bound to find something of interest in there!"_

_Gray stood up, determination lining his pupils._

"_I'll go and look up the towns log and history, plus Farmer Barley has some old town articles. I'm sure we'll figure out this mystery in no time…"_

_To be continued in chapter Three_

_A/N_

_Hello, I am so exited. My second chapter!!!! Sorry that these chapters are so short…but I don't like it when they are like six-thousand words long…it makes my eyes hurt. And if I ever lose my place I always have to start from the beginning because I can never find the place. Anyway, here is my definition._

_Voir clair dans: See Through… That's what my translator said anyway… well, tune in for the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading. Give me your opinions; I would love to hear them!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_


	3. Torsade’ Histoire

_**Les Phantom **_

_**Act Three: Torsade' Histoire **_

_A/N_

_Hello, and yet a new development appears before our eyes. I am so happy that this story is going good. My second chapter story and I think that it is going very well indeed. Thank you all for your dedicated reviews, I always freak out and laugh with excitement to find out that so many people like my a story, it gives me inspiration. So here is a very warm thanks to all of you!_

_Tyger Eyes 1.0: Thank you, I am glad that you think so, and so, I have updated._

_Pink Cat Mint Flower: Hmm…you know if I really think about it, Gotz is kind of suspicious. Well, maybe…ah…maybe just maybe I'll do something with Gotz…but that will remain a mystery. _

_Momochan12: Thank you so much. I was so happy, when you said that it was descriptive and it pulled you into the story. I am so glad you like it!_

_Like red on a rose: I hope you like your plushy! Yes, I felt bad for Camellia when I was writing the second chapter too. I was all like "Awe" man; I felt large amounts of sympathy. But don't worry, more angst is continued, though this one has its fair chare of humor too. Well…a little bit. Thank you so much for reading!_

_Iterica: Hmm…I guess we shall have to find out if he falls in love with her or not…time will tell. That's really cool that you are reading my story, I am grateful and so happy! I live a life of pure content!_

_Lapis lazuli: Thank you, such a great complement cannot go unnoticed by me. Thanks for the translations, where do you get them…my translator really stinks big time…_

_Tiger-cub684: Thank you, I am glad that you like it! Hmm is it my fault your brain isn't working? If so, I am terribly sorry…laugh out loud!_

_A very BIG thank you to you all! I love you guys!_

_July 22__nd__ 1927_

_Dear Diary, _

_8:00 P.M._

_Night has fallen amongst this tiny village, and the sun is sleeping, earning the rest it has worked so diligently for._

_It was a very interesting three hours spent with the strange man named Cyprus. He was very polite in manner, all though, he had some very…disorienting views on life and death. I shall put no accusations against him what-so-ever though, because in my mind, every human being has their own personal opinion. Just…to say politely, his was quite different from the usual talk. Anyway, I rather enjoyed chatting with him; all in all, he is a very interesting person indeed. The most outspoken thing he did this evening was surprise me with a small peck of the lips on my cheek. I must confess, I was quite baffled with his immediate actions…and to put it rather bluntly…I found it…almost entrancing. Of course I rejected any further actions, as if I would allow such a thing to continue. We barely even know each other, much understand anything about each other as well. Still, he was handsome, polite…a little strange yes, but I see no wrong in that, his eyes seemed to hold this captivating aura in them…it was barely possible to stop myself from staring in awe at them. Oh how I wish I was beautiful. I plead to God, when I grow to be older and wiser; I hope that someone finds me quite as captivating as I found him. I know it is an odd coincidence, as I have stated not so long ago, we have only just met. But as if I may be so bold as to say, I surely wish that he shall come visit me and this secluded book tower, and continue—forbid me for ever saying this—to woo me with his pleasantries. I am not a person as to go that far, heavens no, but for now, as of this moment, I see no potential harm in a gentle kiss to the cheek. He has me quite awestruck when he looks at me with those green eyes that seem to glow, and his gentle smile turns up just as he catches me impolitely gazing at his face. For now I shall only dream. I am not yet of proper age to be even thinking such forthright thoughts. To end this topic abruptly I will only say this, I shall write more tomorrow. I declare to this journal and myself, I must get to sleep, then I will be allowed to swoon. I surely anticipate Cyprus coming to visit me tomorrow. I without doubt will have something to write about. Until the next sun rises my friend,_

_With all of my love-Camellia Stronghold_

Camellia sat on one of the creaky wooden chairs, mulling over the red journal, with Gray leaning over her shoulder.

"You see…it is just mindless babbling… I can't make it out…"

Gray said, with a confused loom in his eyes.

"I still don't see why girls think that kind of stuff…"

Camellia giggled, her eyes crinkling in humor.

"I sincerely don't think men are supposed to understand this kind of stuff Gray."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and huffed.

"Well… I still think it is rather pointless…"

"Let us change the matter… how do you suppose I was killed?"

Gray scanned the contents of the journal once more before looking into her eyes.

"I don't know Camellia…but I promise you that I will find out." He absentmindedly flipped the pages of the journal, occasionally halting and rereading some parts.

"There has to be something here in this town…"

"That's it!" She yelled at no one in particular. "Why don't you look through the town history and newspaper articles? We should be bound to find something of interest in there!"

Gray stood up, determination lining his red rimmed eyes, clearly signs of barely any sleep what-so-ever.

"I'll go and look up the towns log and history, plus Farmer Barley has some old town articles. I'm sure we'll figure out this mystery in no time…"

With that statement, he waved a quick goodbye and rushed out of the doors, a look of great excitement overcoming his facial features. Camellia stood there in the middle of the room for a few moments, quite unsure of what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Gray surely would mind if she…helped him along on his quest. No not at all, she concluded cheerily. So setting the book down on a chair nearby, she effortlessly walked through the door and into the street. The small figure of Gray could be seen in the distance, and if she did not make haste, then he would disappear, without the slightest of knowledge that she had decided to come along.

"Gray! Do wait up; I should like to accompany you!"

Gray slowed down, and with a hurried pace, she managed to catch up with him. Of course, her being a ghost, her breathing was quite steady, which even mystified herself.

"Where shall we search first Gray? I barely know my way around this town anymore…"

He grunted and kept looking forward, seemingly lost in thought. She touched his shoulder, which seemed to startle him quite a lot, for he jumped up and spun around in a full circle before calming down.

"I think…we should slink into the old farmer's house and try to filch his book of old articles." Camellia stopped, her eyes widening in a fearful look.

"Is not that a good idea?" Gray asked, his voice holding a tone of humor in it.

Camellia shook her head, but still held this look on her face.

"I should think not…but why should we slip in to his home unknown if we can just take the complete liberty of knocking?"

Putting his hand behind his head, Gray smiled and said in a sheepish manner.

"Well…you see…there is a…difficult situation we have to deal with…"

She halted her movement and put her hands on her hips in a cross looking fashion.

"Is there something that I should be notified of Gray, Some little secret that I should know of?"

They continued walking towards what she supposed to be the old mans farm, the sun beating down on both of them. The only difference was the air around Camellia remained cold…which was rather puzzling, and Gray happened to be drowning in a tide of upcoming sweat.

"Camellia, I know that you should not approve of what may take place, but if you insist on knocking, you will find after several moments of waiting for an answer that no one shall respond."

"Why is that?"

Gray sighed, and wiped some sweat trickling down his forehead, taking a deep breath.

"Because…Camellia…Old Farmer Joe is dead… He died five years ago…"

Camellia halted her breathing for a second or two…something about this farmers death bothered her in a very disturbing way. In fact, the idea of such a death perturbed her so much, that she had closed her breathing and almost ran back to the book tower. For Camellia, this was not a normal incidence.

"He is dead? How did he die?"

"None of us really know to be exact…we just found him in his room, clutching what looked like to be a very old picture album…apparently, some of the contents in that album were very precious to him. We think he might have been poisoned…or suffered from some sort of a seizure…"

Camellia shuddered, a pang of fear erupting deep in her stomach, this topic made her feel uneasy…basically the topic of death made her ill at ease too. Mostly because as fact had it, she was lifeless …

"Oh…so…we shall be going in there without any sort of authorization and taking his photo album…which is not rightfully ours…?"

Gray frowned upon hearing these words.

"I suppose you could say so…or in better words, we shall only be…let us say, borrowing it, until we figure something out about you. "

"Well… I shan't disagree, since I am just as curious as you when it comes to finding out about myself…just something about this farm…makes me feel… on edge almost…"

Gray sighed and continued to lead the way. Eventually they walked into a lawn of sorts; it looked like the garden hadn't been tended for years; though the house was still in livable shape. Gray walked casually over to the front door, looking like he wholly owned the property. Unfortunately for him, the door was locked…

"Oh well, Camellia, it looks like we shall have to be real robbers this day, and sneak in through the secret entrance located at the back of the building. "

She almost look frightened, judging from the frozen look on her face, but actually, as Gray would find out later in their adventures together, it was just a look of audacious excitement.

"Well then, Gray, what ever are we stalling for? This is the most enthusiasm I have experienced in twenty years! Make haste or it might disband …"

And so, the two made their way thought the mangled bushes, and scratchy weeds to the back of the house. Where indeed, there was a small hatch located at the far right of the house. Gray tried to pry the latch; to no avail did he succeed. It was only until Camellia decided to lend a hand to him, was when they both managed to get it open. Disappointingly enough to the both of them, it only fit one person at a time. Just like the perfect image of a high class gentleman, Gray motioned for her to go first. Of course, Camellia was not always fooled so easily, the petrified look in his eyes did not help with his image what-so-ever.

"Gray, you cannot fool me with your sad imitation of trying to become a sudden gentleman, just admit that the prospect of breaking into a dead man's living quarters does not all but appeal with you…"

Gray heaved a hefty sigh and held his breath before exhaling a generous amount of air.

"Fine, I shall brave the dark and treacherous pits of the secret passage, and sacrifice my life to find out what happened to you. It is all for your sake…"

"I must say, Gray, you humor me a great deal, just get on with it and advise me when you are through…"

So without much argument, he stooped low to the ground and shuffled his way inside, stifled thumps resounding from the walls, the occasional string of comments coming from his mouth. Camellia had pretty much decided who would brave the passage, so Gray would have no choice in the matter, even if he did revolt and make another feeble attempt to try and get her to go through first.

Not that it even mattered a great deal; he had already braved the peril and picked his way through the murky dark.

Suddenly interrupting the sullen silence, his voice rang out from somewhere inside the house, signaling to her that it was finally her time to brave the so-call danger.

So she crawled in, following a feeble light appearing from the room the corridor led to. Surprisingly enough, it led to a comical and ironic end. Gray stood grinning in the middle of what seemed to be a dusty, unwashed, and unused… lavatory…

Camellia crawled out of the small space besides the bathtub and stood up, a humored grin overcoming her face. It was then that Gray could hardly bear to contain himself, and the laughter abruptly came spewing out, his body shaking in mirth. In spite of herself Camellia allowed a few chuckles, and then found that she too, could not manage to control herself. The thought of someone walking through the trap-door while you were caught doing…your private business, was very… amusing somehow.

"Gray, I cannot believe that you thought this was a dangerous mission. The only way I could possibly think of this situation as precarious is if we actually appeared while someone was…you know…"

"Well…I thought it would be…so I apologize for my cowardice behavior."

Five minutes later, their faces straightened, it was back to business again, before they got caught. Making their way into the old farmer's bedroom, they searched for the mysterious picture album. Camellia found it by chance when lifting up the large mattress. It lay there nestled comfortably between the mattress and the wire bed frame.

"Gray, I think I found what we have been searching for!"

A touch of excitement was laced in her voice, as she held the book in her arms, grasping it tightly, lest something happen to it.

"Good, shall we look inside for possible clues?"

"Here?" She asked glancing at the curtain covered windows with a look of nervousness.

"I do not think that this should be a good place…"

Gray took the book from her hands and sat on the bed, flipping absentmindedly through the pages.

"Camellia, I must admit, you worry all too much for a women your age. We shall be fine, besides, no one can see you, and so what do you have to be concerned about? I should be the one fretting in constant worry right now, but I am not. So I say to you, we shall be fine. "

She stubbornly stood there for a few moments, before she finally decided that looking through the album in a dead deceased human beings bedroom was at least a bit better then standing there. She was having enough of Gray's mocking glances anyway. Who really cared if Gray was caught, they couldn't see her, and such was her advantage. So she sat down besides him and looked at the pictures. There were many pictures of the farmer and a diminutive adolescent with unruly hair, but they both found that as they went deeper, the pictures began to grow older, till they were all in yellowing black and white. One more page was turned and a younger Farmer Joe sat on a bench with a pretty girl with two braids and another boy with spiky black hair.

And if you looked closely to the side, in clear dialogue were the words

_Joseph, Camellia, and Duke, July 19__th__ 1927_

To Be Continued in Chapter Three

_An Excerpt from Chapter Four_

_Camellia sat there, her mouth widening in awe. This was her…obviously before her death, but still…_

"_Camellia…you knew Joe? And Duke?"_

_Camellia shook her head._

"_I think…but I don't know, it is all a feeling, like I know that I knew them…but I really didn't. I am just so surprised to see my name that I did…it is all so confusing…"_

_Gray put his hand on her shoulder, in an act to try and comfort her, Oddly, when he touched her, a tingling sensation ran through his hand. But there was no time to think about that now, there were many things to be discovered, and he planned on finding them all, with Camellia's assistance of course._

"_Camellia…do not fret, I am fully sure that we will have undiscovered this mystery in no time, and that you shall remember. It just takes time; trust my advice on this one."_

_She closed the book and looked at him with an intensity that seemed to burn holes. _

"_I trust you Gray, Let us go to the library, we have received what we have come here for, now I think it should be wise that we make haste and leave."_

"_Ironic..." He said "I managed to think the exact same thing. Let's leave; the dust is bothering my breathing anyway…"_

_And so they left, Gray clutching the photo album and Camellia staring into space. It was all just a confused mess… how did she really know these people, were they a part of her death? She just hoped that she could hurry up and remember…_

_To be continued in Chapter Four_

_A/N_

_Wow…this story is going really well for me. So far I have had no serious problems with writers block. It is totally amazing. Thank you guys for reviewing my story, I feel so Grateful for all of you! Anyway, enough with that, it is now time for the crappy translator to strike again! _

_Torsade' Histoire- It is supposed to mean "Twisted History." But then again, my translator is retarded, so let me know if it means something different…_

_Once again, your open opinions are always welcome in my book. I like constructive criticisms!_

_Thank you all for reading!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_


	4. Mémorial viens à les chute Pluie

_A/N_

_And now—finally—my fifth chapter! Wow, now that I think about it myself, I'm on a role here! I cannot believe that the fifth chapter is up. Many twist and turns await you in this chapter. Maybe a bit of romance, angst, drama…a little tiny, almost invisible bit of gross gore...but, nothing really…actually, it doesn't even count as gore…so I say, do not be afraid! A large thanks to all of my reviewers, I scram and shut in sheer excitement when reading your reviews! _

_Thank you to:_

_Kelly28: Thank you so much1 Okay. Okay…I'll tell you my secret…practice…and practice…and never give up. I tend to just put my fingers on the keyboard and let the words flow… Hopefully, that helped! Thank you so much!_

_DoubleKK: Hmm…I don't blame you for laughing, may I ask what in the authors note were you laughing at. I probably made some hilarious typo. Thank you so much for the review! _

_Tigercub684: Wow…that is a long review…I love it! Oh don't worry, you aren't the only one whose brain goes haywire from reading to long on the computer late at night…I tend to go really weird. And so for you, there is fluff, for you! Thank you so much!_

_Momochan12: I don't know...if she was murdered or not, I guess you shall have to read and find out! I know, I am so evil…thank you so much for reviewing!_

_Like red on a rose: I guess you will find out as you read on! I told myself I can't give my reviewers any hints…I'm sorry I'm so cruel. But anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! Have fun reading this next chapter!_

_A big Thank You for reviewing, it means a lot to me!_

_Kisa-chan-2006_

**Les Phantom**

**Act Four: Mémorial viens à les chute Pluie**

_July 23__rd__ 1927 _

_Dear Diary, _

_12:36 P.M._

_Today is just another cloudy day…the sun occasionally tries and shows its face through the dull clouds...I think it shall rain later in the evening…_

_I am stupefied…Cyprus visited the Book Tower, quite early this morning, his skinny arms laden with flowers from the mountains. Indeed, he planned to give them to me. It was a delight, the smell was serene…I made me feel as if I in person was walking through a field of flowers in midsummer. I almost wish he could stay forever…but alas…he stated as of this morning that he shall only stay through the winter and then leave when the trees show their buds. He says important business beckons his name at the beginning of next year. I find myself quite disappointed, though my Dear Friend Farmer Joseph finds him a suspicious character. In my whole hearted decision, I must admit, he has his strange habits…but Otherwise, I find him trustworthy. Maman has not of late said anything strange about the character. Just that he should meet our family as a whole. Hopefully, the next time we shall meet, he will whole heartedly agree. I am quite captivated to him…though Joseph strongly disapproves… Might there be a slight chance of jealousy emitting from our dear Joseph? No…I think not…Mostly I think it is just his brotherly nature to look after me. We have known each other quite long indeed…it scares me to think that he looks at me with more then just brotherly love. Quite…disturbing to my mind say in the least… _

_To end this, I surely wish Cyprus shall visit me tomorrow…I just pray that he arrives at a completely different time than Joseph, for he has scheduled to pay me a very well deserved visit. It will be quite entertaining …if Cyprus doesn't come the exact moment Joseph is here… That would be an intimidating and awkward moment…I know for a fact that Cyprus and Joseph are not going to make friends quite easily…in fact…if they ever have the circumstance of meeting one another, Joseph will bare his teeth like a wild dog, and Cyprus shall hiss like a feral cat. The very thought of it all terrifies me… So I shall write more tomorrow, as the time goes by…maybe I shall take a walk later, when the sun decides to set…if it doesn't grace the town with cold rain…_

_All of my love-Camellia Stronghold _

Camellia sat there, her mouth widening in awe. This was her…obviously before her death, but still…

"Camellia…you knew Joe? And Duke?"

Camellia shook her head.

"I think…but I don't know, it is all a feeling, like I know that I knew them…but I really didn't. I am just so surprised to see my name that I did…it is all so confusing…"

Gray put his hand on her shoulder, in an act to try and comfort her, oddly, when he touched her, a tingling sensation ran through his hand. But there was no time to think about that now, there were many things to be discovered, and he planned on finding them all, with Camellia's assistance of course.

"Camellia…do not fret, I am fully sure that we will have undiscovered this mystery in no time, and that you shall remember. It just takes time; trust my advice on this one."

She closed the book and looked at him with an intensity that seemed to burn holes.

"I trust you Gray, Let us go to the library, we have received what we have come here for, now I think it should be wise that we make haste and leave."

"Ironic..." He said "I managed to think the exact same thing. Let's leave; the dust is bothering my breathing anyway…"

And so they left, Gray clutching the photo album and Camellia staring into space. It was all just a confused mess… how did she really know these people, were they a part of her death? She just hoped that she could hurry up and remember…

They continued walking, the clouds having drifted over the sun, making odd shadows on the cobble street. None of them noticed, as they were deep in thought.

Camellia stood before the library door, a shocked expressions still on her face.

"I know I knew them…it is all just so cloudy in my head…I cannot remember for the life of me who they were and what they meant in my life…"

Gray opened the door, and ushered her in, scurrying about the room, while bringing a chair over to her and setting her down in it, before he set his own chair down and sat next to her. Book held in his slightly sweaty hand.

"Now…let us settle down and find out this mystery that we have been fretting about for some time now…"

She nodded numbly and looked over his shoulder, as he flipped through the thick pages, heavy with pictures…memories that were soon to be uncovered.

They were all blurred…since…most of them, she could even half recognized, the first half of the album was the Farmer, and a young kid with unruly hair, who seemed to be growing up as the pages went further into the book.

Finally they arrived at the section where she was included in his photographs. There was the first one, the three of them sitting happily on a bench, childlike grins decorating each of their unique faces. They went on like this for some quite time until they appeared at one particular picture that took Camellia's breath away.

The names and date above were scribbled out with heavy black ink, making it nearly impossible to read, below was a picture of a girl with long blonde hair, looking quite smitten with a man next to her side. He too was scribbled out, worse than the names. Farmer Joseph had mad it quite apparent in the picture that he disliked the man Camellia was with distinctly.

Gray look at it, a startled look in his eyes.

"This is quite the photograph Camellia, was there a man in your life that Joseph disagreed with?"

She shook her, searching through her short train of memories. Not coming up with a single result, she stared at the picture, trying to see the man who she had been so-called smitten with.

It was impossible…the picture was destroyed.

"I…I can't seem to remember…it is all muddled up, like I want to remember…but I cannot…"

Looking at her hesitantly she nodded.

"I've had enough, let us continue on with the others shall we…?"

So the pages slipped by, some pictures spattered with black ink, repeating the earlier one. Most of them though, were clear, though they held no such promise.

There were three pages left…the probability of them discovering anything was highly unlikely…

Until…the second to last page was discovered.

There exactly two pictures…and one was quite obvious.

On the top was a picture of a white coffin… and on the bottom it said. Camellia Stronghold…R.I.P

Camellia gasped…this was actually her…after she had died…and was a ghost…

"So...That is your funeral Camellia…you were…dead…"

Camellia snapped at him…frustration growing larger by the second.

"Of course…who else would Camellia Stronghold be? Goodness Gray, how thick is that head of yours?"

He glared at her with an intense scowl, before inhaling quite large breath and calming himself down.

"Camellia…let us calmly bring our tempers down and looked at the other ones too…"

Sitting back down, as she had found herself rising from her seat unconsciously, she glowered until she looked down at the other picture. It was of her…with Joseph, his arm around her waist protectively… She had dark bags under her eyes, and they were bloodshot and tired. Her hair was bedraggled and she was dressed in a white blouse with a green skirt. Camellia did a double take and stared at the picture for a moment before glancing down at her own attire. It seemed Gray had realized the obvious too, and they were both staring down at her clothing, trying to make sense of it all.

"Camellia, I do hope that in this situation you are wearing the exact same attire that you were wearing on that day."

"I do think so…strange…that must have been right before I died…but who killed me?"

Gray sat there, and held his head in his hands, his breathing softening.

"I don't know…I don't know…"

They spend a few moments in solemn silence, possible straining their minds of ways that she could have been murdered. Nothing seemed to fit. And the more Gray thought, the more he needed to get out of there and think by himself for a while…Without a ghost constantly floating by your side…a ghost with severe memory losses none the less. The clock struck seven-o-clock and Gray stared sullenly at the clock face.

"Your eyes close like you need a break…Gray…go on, I shall be fine…"

Looking a bit uncertain at Camellia's unconvincing form, Gray decided that he did need some time to ponder this great mystery.

"Sure Camellia, I shall leave you for now, and speak to you later?"

She nodded, a look of uncertainness still pasted onto her face.

"Go on…I feel that I should be alone." And when she was finished speaking those words, she turned around, and walked up the staircase. The dull sound of the library door being shut behind her was heard, Gray had apparently left as she was walking up the staircase. Now she was alone…again. Drifting over to a very familiar place, she sat down on one of the cardboard boxes, picture album clutched tightly in her right hand. An hour passed, and she grew tired of searching for clues in the book, so abandoning it on the box, she walked over to the window overlooking the cobblestone street.

"It's going to rain soon…"

She whispered to herself, placing her hand on the cool glass. And she was right, for dark clouds blanketed the sky slowly, sounds of thunder announcing the rain's arrival. First the rain fell down in gentle sheets, sprinkling everything outside in a light dusting of water. Then it fell harder as each moment passed, creating large puddles in the holes on the ground, and drenching unlucky passerbies. Each time the rain pounded the ground outside; a pang of something familiar ran through her. Like freezing cold ice, piercing though her skin. She took a deep breath and sat down in one of the squeaky wooden chairs. This was an odd occurrence….

Suddenly, there was no more time to contemplate the situation, just time for it to hit her… It hit her like a train would hit a butterfly, the impact pushing her to the floor. First it started as a ringing in her ears, then a persistent aching in the back of her head…soon it grew to extreme levels, and forced her to kneel on the ground. Her eyes spun, each object in the room multiplying in drastic numbers. Something in her head sharply exploded, and a strangled scream emanated from her raspy throat. In a complete daze, she fell down, lying on her back, breathing softly. The ringing continued to sing in her ears, as her eyes closed of their own free will. They shot back open again when the pain came back full weight. The pain was worse this time, and she screamed louder then she thought was possible. It continued on, and then something inside of her clicked, and she was no more lying on the wooden floor curled up in a fetal position. She found herself standing somewhere…the town square she believed. Taking a brief glance around at her new surroundings, surprise was evident in the way the looked warily around. Continuing to observe the area, she caught sight of two people sitting on a bench. A blonde girl with two pleated braids resting on her shoulders, and a man with unruly dark brown hair, sitting rather closely to her. Her mind remained a blurry mess until she thought of one thing…the picture album. It was her…and the young man in the picture album…this was…she was…remembering….somehow…

Just as this realization hit her, the image of the young couple and the town square blurred and was swiftly replaced with that of another image. Except this was in a setting that she could never forget, something that she had known since she had been invisible... In this scene the blonde girl…or her, was sitting on a red velvet chair, busily writing away in a rook book, with golden letters on the front, which spelled journal. Camellia guessed right away that it was her journal back when she used to be still alive. A knocking at the front door startled Camellia, but the other girl didn't seem phased. If anything, she looked rather exited. She opened the door and a man with ebony black hair wandered in, a fake smile plastered onto his face. The girl however, seemed completely oblivious to this, and whole heartedly smiled back.

Something that emanated from his eyes did not rest very easily with Camellia, and she drew back, rather from instinct. This character was to not be trusted, but the blonde who was supposed to be a living Camilla did not seem to fully grasp this sudden realization, for she was still smiling enthusiastically obviously blind to the other mans actions. This was odd, for she could see them, but she could not hear any of the words that they were speaking. As their conversation progressed, the man struck the girl, making her fall to the ground, and the girl started to cry. While the man stood above her, glowering down at her withering form, the girl curled up in a fetal position, looking as if she was begging for something.

This was all Camilla was able to see before she was whisked away from that moment, and was placed in another. This…Camilla stopped, and gasped, even though she could not even her herself. There lying on the floor was the living Camilla kneeling down retching onto a carpet. Her eyes glistened with tears as she wiped her mouth. She stood up, and Camilla could catch a glimpse at her skin below the neck. There were many bruises and scratches, some of which were still bleeding. The blonde girl did not walk very far, before she collapsed to the ground again, vomiting into her closed hands. Suddenly, as if something inside of her imploded she clutched at her stomach, then her chest and finally at her hair, pulling it in every direction. Screaming at someone that did not exist…

The scene ended and Camilla had to regain her breath. The next scene was short, and quite to the point. There lying on the floor, in a puddle of blood, was Camilla. The dark red liquid soaked her hair, and ran across the hardwood floor into the blue carpet, staining it an odd color. That really wasn't the thing the caught Camilla's attention though; it was the figure standing next to the girl lying dead on the floor. It was a black silhouette standing up, seemingly staring directly at the dead girl on the floor. The image started to fade and Camilla knew that it would disappear soon. As soon as she thought that, it started fading away and the last thing that she managed to catch a glimpse of was outside the window…it was raining…

Suddenly the pain rushed back to her head, spearing it like a thousand needles would a patchwork quilt. The next thing Camilla was aware of was that she was lying on something odd, outside it was still raining, and Gray sat…above her, cradling her limp figure in his arms. She breathed softly, breath raspy and eyes still quite shocked from what she had seen. She looked at Gray and saw that he was beyond the point of worrying. He looked as if he might cry…never mind, he was crying, his cheeks flushed with worry. She shifted in his arms so she was almost sitting in his lap. This behavior was indecent for a young man and lady of their age. But neither cared, as they stared at each other, mostly contemplating on what had happened...Gray's eyes widened and he held her closer, his mouth flush against her head, almost as if he was kissing it.

"Camilla…I thought...I thought you were…you…and screaming…and…"

She covered his mouth weakly with her hand.

"Gray…I do believe…ugh…"

Another pain split her head, an ending result of what just happened. His eyes filled with panic and he held her—if possible—closer than he had before.

"Shush…do not try to speak right now Camilla…rest. I was so worried about you…."

She looked at him confused, wearing from the complete shock of it all.

"What? Why should you be worried about me?"

He brought his finger to her lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

"Because…"

And then he did something unexpected, even to himself, because he thought he could never feel this way...about someone like Camilla. He kissed her softly on the head and the held her closer, more protectively if possible.

"Now Camilla, you can speak…if you should like to tell me what has happened…"

She seemed all the more grateful that the moment was over…though there was some distant longing deep inside of her that didn't want it to end. For now, she ignored it and proceeded to tell him the turn of events.

"Gray…I think I remember…"

_To be continued in Act Five_

_An Excerpt from act five_

"_Gray…I think I remember…"_

_Gray looked up, excitement lighting in his dull eyes. _

"_How is it possible?"_

_She looked at him, her eyes clouded with confusion, and something else…something he did not even begin to recognize._

"_I do not know how it is possible…all I know is that it happened…"_

_He asked her more questions, seemingly unaware that she was still nestled closely in his arms._

"_Did you see how you died…or when?"_

_Camilla took one glance out of the window, at the pouring rain. Gray followed her gaze till his reached the window too. _

"_All I saw…is that…outside when I died…it was raining…"_

_To be continued in Act Five_

_A/N_

_Hello, my faithful readers. So…just for your enjoyment…I wrote a bit of fluff in here for those "Fluff lovers", plus I added some much needed angst, and an add to the mystery. Who knows who kills her…it still remains a mystery. All I can tell you guys is that, it will not be who you expect. Literally, I'll surprise you guys in the end. I know I'm so evil…but…it needs to happen. Just Kidding, Anyway, I really hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Until next time then, I suppose!_

_And now my faithful translation as promised_

_Mémorial viens à les chute Pluie: It means, Memories come with the falling rain, or so my translator said…though sometimes I have this doubt that it is right… _

_Well thank you all, Darlings, feedback is my life! Thanks so much for all of your support!_

_Kisa-chan-206_


	5. Le fait de réveiller le passé

_A/N_

_Hello, I am severely sorry for not updating as soon. I had this impossible case of writers block…and I really didn't know how to get rid of it. Every time I would try to write this chapter, everything would look stupid on paper. So basically I have the whole plot in my head, but sometimes it's just really hard to put it on paper…ugh. And about Chapter Four's "Author Note" I'm sorry it said "Fifth Chapter" Gosh I am such a big dork! Anyway, you reviewers are just so nice to me…I love you all! Very big thanks to:_

_King of Apple Pie: Thanks, yeah I know…a little early…but all will reveal itself in due time. It is not always what you think. Maybe you'll be surprised…or maybe you are really good at figuring out mysteries. Thanks so much for reviewing! _

_Like red on a rose: My goodness, your translator seems about right…goodness; I have to get a new one. I am glad it was unsuspected…but It was bound to happen…sigh anyway, thank you!_

_Doublekk: It's okay, I was rereading a bit of that authors note…and it seemed to have a really stupid mistake…it said fifth chapter…gosh…I am a dumb head… Thank you so much!_

_Momo-chan12: Thank you so much! I am so glad you think that! I am so happy…ah…content… Anyway, you will have to find out if it was Cyprus. Just keep reading! Thank you so much!_

_Tiger-cub684: Thank you, I'm glad that you think it is poetic. Sorry, but there isn't a lot of fluff in this chapter. So yeah…sorry… Well, thank you so much!_

_Thank you guys so much! You inspire me!!!_

_kisa-chan-2006 _

_**Les Phantom**_

_**Act Five: Le fait de réveiller le passé **_

_July 27__th__ 1927_

_Dear Diary, _

_11__37 P.M._

_Today…all of these recent days in fact…have been most…fabulous, yet full of despair at the same time. Cyprus, is as charming as ever, and I sense inexplicable jealously emanating from my dear friend Joseph. But still, I was as clueless to this unexplainable behavior, as a…I cannot explain it in words fit for this paper. All I must say, however, is that Joseph has taken a very strong disliking to Cyprus indeed. I do not understand this situation any better than I do the other one, concerning jealousy... I see no wrong at all coming from Cyprus; in fact, he has been nothing but a dear to me since he wandered upon this library. Apparently, Joseph either knows something that I do not—but of course should —know. And his silly and boyish behavior is wrecking me to the point where I lay tossing and turning into the night. As I am now, writing in this journal. Particularly because Cyprus's image does not seem to want to leave my head, and Joseph's continuous words of hate plague my mind with a fear. Yes, I admit, I am afraid of something that seems most disastrous to my confusing situation. I fear that if, if ever, Cyprus should, say something about his feelings for me, to my face, that Joseph shall somehow ruin this. I simply do not understand this insanity of it all… All these feelings…they all spurt out like a ripe orange being suddenly trampled. All of the juice runs out at once, overwhelming the poor being who has the misfortune of stepping on it…_

_I shall soon deflate… So, I say, I must get some rest, or there is perfect potential for me to murder some helpless being tomorrow. Sleep it shall be and I shall contemplate these further problems later in the day, when the sun peaks through the ragged mountain tops. _

_Until then my friend, _

_Camellia Stronghold_

_X _

"_Gray…I think I remember…"_

_Gray looked up, excitement lighting in his dull eyes. _

"_How is it possible?"_

_She looked at him, her eyes clouded with confusion, and something else…something he did not even begin to recognize._

"_I do not know how it is possible…all I know is that it happened…"_

_He asked her more questions, seemingly unaware that she was still nestled closely in his arms._

"_Did you see how you died…or when?"_

_Camilla took one glance out of the window, at the pouring rain. Gray followed her gaze till his reached the window too. _

"_All I saw…is that…outside when I died…it was raining…"_

This familiar flashback of the night before replayed like a record inside of his clouded mind as Gray cradled his head in his arms, barely conscious. It was perfectly clear that he was on the point to collapsing into a state of pure restful unconsciousness. All of this insomnia was caused by his long train of thoughts; Mostly concerning Camellia, Memories, and some other minor topics that bothered him at the moment. It was just the look of shock on her face when he wandered into the book tower, unsuspecting such a happening from occurring. And the stream of memories that rushed in, catching its host unwary. For both of them, not just Camellia; of course it was nothing that Gray could be too sure of, and nothing that should be contemplated with overexertion. Of course, problems of his past should erupt now, how ironic. Right now of all days…it was one of the largest inconveniences he had ever been faced with. His troubled past memories and the sudden memories appearing to Camellia…it was tiring. And how was it that this mysterious event of her "Murder" had happened on a rainy day, and that she remembered it on a rainy day. It was all too much to handle at the moment. The room grew to be just another setting, like a dream almost. Yes, that was it…just like a dream…

And he slept, finally succumbing to his weary pleas for rest. Gray was sleeping, and didn't intend for anything to wake him up anytime soon. But something was coming…and he would surely want to be awake for it, fore, it was an opening to the beginning that started it all. An unexplainable link was about to explain itself in great detail.

X

Camellia flipped the worn yellowed pages of her old journal in a jealous despair. It was still a mystery to her how Gray could hold her and how he was completely aware of her touch, but she could not sleep as he could right at this moment. How was it that she was deprived of the one that she should like to have most…well…she wanted it the most right at this very moment. What she really wanted most was to fully understand why she suddenly remembered… It all struck her as some kind of scandal, from what her diary pages had said… well, from what she was able to read, she couldn't read much without Gray's help…it seemed that in the process of her losing her memory, she lost her ability to read. Surely she could read some of it…but her eyes merely skimmed the pages in a frenzied attempt to fully grasp and understand the meaning as a whole. It was almost as if she could read the words and understand what each of them as a single meant, but when she attempted to piece the meanings together, it was practically a failed attempt. There was no reason to why she had lost this ability…but it frustrated her…

She growled and practically threw the book down on the floor before stooping down and setting it in its proper place. Inside the wooden crate with various items stored in it also…a long dried up feather quill, most likely for her writing, a moth eaten stuffed bear that was worn of its rich brown color. Also what seemed to be a letter of sorts, deeming completely unreadable as it had somehow managed to get wet during the time when it was outside of its hiding place…

The letters having long been cracked and faded, she could only read a select few. Still, at this particular moment, she felt led towards the outdoors, almost needing to see the sunshine. So she decided on a stroll, as it was very much needed indeed. Halting in front of the library door, she took one last glance around the dusty room. Gray really needed to clean this room up before its real owner arrived form her vacation…

Sighing she made her way through the door and into the nearly sweltering summer air. There were many streets that she could take…they just presented her a problem that she was having trouble deciding on…which one?

Minutes seemed to flow by, as she just stood there, quite unsure of where she should go. The hour was almost past twelve-o-clock she concluded, that meant only three more hours until Gray was to come back from his much needed break. Suddenly, the restless ringing of the church bells resounded in the air. The hour was over. It surprised her how she had never thought about there being a church here before…every rural town had a little chapel of sorts. She was about to turn the other way when a sudden realization slammed into her. Where there was a chapel, there had to be a graveyard of sorts…that was it! A graveyard! So now, with a destination to go to, she practically ran towards the ringing bells.

Another hour had passed slowly for her as she had been searching out a gravestone with her name on it. Unfortunately, there was nothing. No records that she could be notified of, nothing. And now, Camellia was in despair again. Was she never to find out?

The bell rung again, two hours were over…and she had not had a very satisfying search in the least bit. Oh well, there was nothing to do, so she might as well keep on looking around…there could still be a slight chance that she should uncover something large in the way of mysteries…most unlikely, but still slightly probable.

So she still continued to wander, sometimes halting so she could take an interested glance at the old stones… Boredom started to take over her black mind at the moment, when something caught her eye.

It was a young girl, with brilliant red hair tied back into a modest braid. Camellia concluded that if she was still alive as of today, and the young girl's age, she would have tried to become the girl's friend. Coincidentally, the girl caught reminded, almost beckoned to her. It wasn't how the girl was slumped over next to a grave stone, nor was it how she kneeled there limp flowers in hand, while she whimpered for her loved one to answer.

It was how she looked, how those eyes reached for the one she loved, or how her hands shook with what should be a thick mixture of anger and hurt. Her striking red hair…the red rimmed ice cold eyes… something whispered into her ear…

"_Maria"_

The familiar headache was brought upon her, and she was in quite a predicament. There was no Gray to find her this time…and she was quite sure that this despair laden girl was very unable to see her at any given moment. The pan persisted, and she was diving deep into a land that she did know existed. Her memories…who was Maria?

The last thing she heard before darkness overtook her body was the young girl, cry out someone's name...

"_Mama…"_

Then…it was all inky darkness, consuming, swirling around her hands like thin tendrils of smoke…and in one gasping breath…Camellia cried for her mother, just like the young girl did at the cemetery.

X

The church bells rung, vibrating the light wooden floor; Squinting his eyes closed, Gray held his hand over his face, the setting sun shining brightly on his skin. How long had he been sleeping? Was it late in the evening?

Gray stumbled from his resting place and managed to read the blurred letters of his old grandfather clock. Four-o-clock…he had slept for too long… Camellia was bound the get restless…or she could be standing at the library door, tapping her foot imitating an angry house wife…

But no matter how much he wanted to lie back down and fall into a state of pure unconsciousness; he had to at the least notify Camellia before falling down on his bed again.

So he walked over to the door, before being instantly thrown back onto the hardwood floor. Standing before him was Ann, panting heavily, gasping for breath, her eyes wide with terror. Taking a closer inspection, he caught a glimpse of her hands, they were shaking. Holding out his hand, she shakily helped him regain his composure, before rushing at him with a stream of words that deemed to him quite unexpected.

"Gray…me...I was at the graveyard…and I was looking at my mother's gravestone…" She inhaled a large quantity of air before continuing her rant. "When…I saw something out of the corner of my eye..."

With this said, she halted…her voice growing hoarse. Gray stood there, with no ounce of hospitality running through him at the moment. Finally, he realized that this girl might need to sit down for a bit. So he grabbed her shoulders and sat her down on the nearest bunk, and ran from the room, leaving her shivering while he fetched a glass of water.

Five minutes later, the glass cup was sitting on a dresser empty and she had once again controlled her breathing. Gray decided he should talk…

"Ann, please speak to me…" He grabbed her shoulders, "What did you see?"

Taking a much needed gulp of air, she turned to him, quite shakily, eyes widening with every moment. "Gray…there was…a girl. She disappeared…in a black hole."

With this information coming out of some other civilian's mouth, he fell to the floor, his balance having grown unstable.

Ann helped him up while urging him through the door. "Gray…we need to go…the black hole is still there…and I feel that we need to go find her…"

Nodding however many times he could—as he was quite unaware of anything at the particular moment—they rushed out of the building , running as fast as two holding hands could. The graveyard growing closer, Gray noticed a blurry black shape, moving around in the center of the gravestones. Not thinking twice, Ann and Gray both ran towards it until they came about five feet away from it. The shape, was continuously revolving, twisting and turning…

"Similar to a large ball of smoke that refuses to budge…"

Ann whispered, her hand holding tightly onto his.

As they edged closer to it, Gray coughed, inhaling some of the Black substance…

"Ann…I have to go…you understand that don't you? "

Smiling at him briefly, she gripped his hand tighter, if it even deemed possible.

"I do not care what terrible secret you have been hiding from me, but I know that there is no way on heaven or earth that I shall just stand here and watch you."

He stared at her face before tugging towards the thinning fog.

"Ann…I have to go…I'm sorry…"

A giggle erupted from her throat as she smiled a daring grin to him.

"Gray, do not be silly, you know I shall go with you…"

He smiled back, and they gripped hands, never looking away from each other.

"Well then Ann, are you ready…"

She winked, a rather daring and flirtatious move coming from her own face.

"I am always ready for an adventure…"

And so they both jumped, unaware that past memories would soon replace present. The past…was going to be uncovered at any stake…Camellia's, Gray's, and Ann's…all of them, unknowing of what was to come.

X

Stepping off of the ferry, a man looked up to the sky, where scarce raindrops were beginning to fall. His white hair whipped about, as he strode down the cobblestone path. It was such a shame that nobody had come to greet him…of course…that was all somebody else's fault entirely. Of course, he wasn't here to place revenge; he was here to take something that was precious to him. Now it wasn't too far ahead…the blacksmith's loomed in the distance, his vision blurred by the rain.

Finally he stood in front of the door…his hand stopping in midair. The hesitation stopped, and he knocked three times. It opened, and an old man stood in the doorway, gasping in surprise. The man standing there wasted no time asking for what he wanted.

"Saibara…where is my son?"

Yes…soon, the past was to reveal all…

_To be continued in Act Six_

_An Excerpt from Act Six_

_It was all black, and Camellia was frightened, more so then she had ever been. Had this happened last time? For some unknown reason she couldn't remember. She closed her eyes, and a few hot tears squeezed out. How could she cry…she was ghost…she was dead. Not that it mattered anymore, she was here in this blackness, floating. _

_She managed to mutter a few words before the silence shushed her mouth once again. _

"_Where am I?_

_Suddenly, loud voices interrupted the soupy silence._

"_Gray! Where are we?"_

"_Ann…remember, somewhere in here is Camellia…I already explained…"_

"_I know…she is the dead girl right?"_

_Camellia's heart quickened its pace. First, Gray was coming to find her, and second, somebody other then Gray was able to see her. And it sounded awfully like the girl in the graveyard, except for the fact that her voice sounded a few tones higher. _

_Looking in the distance, she spotted them coming closer, and it seemed as if Gray had seen her too, for he had a large grin, plastered onto his facial features. _

To Be Continued in Act Six

_A/N_

_Hello, this is so great! I am so exited that the fifth chapter is finally out. But still, it will be a long time before this story is over. This should be the best thing that I have ever written. And I plan to make it that. Anyway, here is my retarded translation. My translator is like…dumb…I swear…Soemtimes...I feel like I want to murder it...but alas...I need it, even if it does hate me..._

_Anyway…ha-ha it makes me laugh though…_

_Le fait de réveiller le passé: Fact to Awaken The Pas- That's what my translator says…It's probably wrong though…_

_Well, until the sixth chapter! Thank you so much for reading this!_

_kisa-chan-2006_


End file.
